Captive Heart
by SilvermistFox
Summary: They were just friends, but even emotions tends to develop into something more, but because of another's experience, things became a little more difficult when someone began to explore the boundaries of friendship.
1. Dropping By

**Inuyasha**

**Chapter 1: Dropping By**

The sound of gun shots and the flashes that comes from it lighted the room as people moved in an out of it knock down each door to check for possible threat and signs of life. Had it not been from the knock on the door before it swung open with an overly too cheerful lean man in a 3 piece suit standing in her doorway, Kagome would have easily finished the stage that she was in currently.

"What do you want," Kagome mumbled, rubbing her eyes as she pushed her black framed glasses up onto her forehead before readjusting it to sit on the bridge of her nose.

"How far into the game are you?" the male asked curiously peering from behind her as he settled himself behind her whilst sitting on the ground.

Kagome waves her hand to the screen as she never let his position bother her, or the fact that she was now nestled in between of his legs and pulled to lean against his chest as she resumed playing the game as though he was never there in the first place. He continued to make small talk and asked questions until Kagome quit the game as she set the controller aside, crawling forward as she reached for the main power switch for the game to switch off.

"Why did you stopped," he whined somewhat disappointed that she had ended playing the game whilst he was getting comfortable.

Miroku watched appreciatively, keeping his thoughts to himself as he watched her well shaped behind stretching the jeans that she was wearing, as she got to her knees to stretch her upper body before getting to her feet as she stretch.

"What do you want Miroku," Kagome asked again as she walked out of her room into the spacious living of her newly bought apartment, one of the few reasons why Miroku has the key to it, and also for other reasoning as well.

"I just came back and was hoping that you would teach me more about these games," Miroku said as he waved his hand in the directions of where she had kept her gaming console that she had taken up to playing, like her little brother, Souta.

"I thought you would have gotten bored of it by now," Kagome said as she poured them two glasses of tea that she had prepared in advance for herself in the fridge.

"Here," Kagome said as she passed him a glass cup of the barley tea whilst sitting herself comfortably on the plush sofa that sinks in under her weight, making her sigh in bliss at its comfort.

"Not really, she's really fascinating and such a piece of work," Miroku said as he sank into the sofa, his arms around the back of her not as he smiled at her coyly.

"I hope that you're not turning into a pedophile," Kagome said as she sipped her ice-cold tea, bringing her and knees up as she glanced at him.

"I'm hurt that you'd think that way," Miroku said with a mock look of mortification upon his face as he placed a hand over his chest in fake hurt.

"Just saying," Kagome replied as she set her cup down, "As you can see, I'm not dead or suicidal, you should leave," she said turning her body in his direction as she glared at him half-heartedly.

"I'm hurt, can't I be here be here to just because I miss your company," Miroku asked, pouting at her as he gave her the puppy look.

Kagome rolled her eyes as she smiled at his antics, her body facing him as she leaned her head against the sofa, lazily gazed at the other with a forlorn lovesick look in his eyes. It reminded her of when she was in love, sadly it was all to come to an end, and lucky for her, she had friends to help her pick up the pieces.

"Aren't you wasting precious time here when you could be out there trying to win this girl you like over?" Kagome asked as Miroku leaned in towards her his eyes lowered as his eyes gazed at her lips, licking his lips to moisten them.

"Miroku?" Kagome wave her hand in front of his face as he shook himself out of it before leaning back into the sofa.

"Ah, so sorry, I was just thinking about her," he said with a sheepish smile, dragging a hand through his hair as he looked away in embarrassment for a moment, glancing at her from the side of her eyes.

"Are you sure? Or are you just thinking about another lover naked in your bed?" Kagome teased him as she reached over to place her now empty glass down.

Miroku groaned inwardly as he closed his eyes for a moment, his fingers massaging his temples. "Headache?" Kagome asked him as she looked at him in concern.

"I'm fine, just tired," Miroku told her as he covered his eyes.

"Then you should go back home and rest," Kagome told him as she look at him in disapproval, checking the time from the side of her eyes as she glance back at Miroku.

"You're right," Miroku said with a dramatic sigh to which Kagome only rolled her eyes as she stood up to tug at his arms for him to get up.

"I'm going," he groaned out, draping himself over her as he closes his eyes to savor the closeness of her body against his.  
Miroku left her apartment with all haste after a quick final hug before disappearing down the hall. Kagome was relieve, as she removed her glasses and placed it on the nearest table surface. It was about time she needed to go to work, it was one of the few things that she refuse to tell Miroku about, or let him find out about it.

* * *

A/N:

Hello Readers  
I just wanted to try something different, and also the fact that it came to me in a dream, so I might as well turn it into a fan fiction and see where it take flights to. My second non-crossover! Hahaha, and I've already decided on a pairing, so please be kind to me. Have a great week!


	2. Punishment

**Inuyasha**

**Chapter 2: Punishment**

She never really did want to hide from him that she was now working as a part-time gravure model at the moment, but also because she was just starting out and the jobs that she was hired to do, as handled by her manager, was really rather small. She was scouted along the streets of Shibuya despite of what she wore being out of fashion, she was told that she had the potential to, and that was also just when she broke up with Inuyasha who went behind her back with another.

It was heart breaking but the way he had phrased himself really put her down in confidence and had it not been for her friends and Miroku who were by her side, she would have like been more depress and down in the dumps. Her confidence would have most likely taken a fall for the worse as well, but this job, as encouraged by the friends that were privy to it, told her it has boosted her confidence and so did her sexual appeal, that had her blushing all the time, despite of her new career.

She went by a different name, just so that those that were unsure of it being her, would most likely think not. It requires some acting on her part from time to time, but she wanted to keep it under wraps for now, at least until she was more prepared. There were times when she would receive a mail via her phone from her ex-boyfriend, but was sure that it was his girlfriend that was making him do so out of concern for her. It was hard to find fault in her, but it did make Kagome feel inferior that she was the bigger person than Kagome could ever be.

"Please take care of me," Kagome greeted the crew that she was working with for the first time as she bowed to them courteously.

A resounding of "Same here, please take care of us," emitted from the crew as Kagome was guided by the stylist and makeup artist into the dressing area where they had prepared for her the set of clothes to be worn whilst doing her makeup.

Miroku kept away from Kagome for a few days, to keep his bad habits at bay, but mainly it was to not scare her too much should he accidently let it out of his feelings for her. It was easier this way to keep at bay, and keep track of things with her via phone mailing. It was really a miracle that he had kept his grabby hands to himself, but it was also because he wanted to change for the better now that he had thoughts of settling down. From time to time he would constantly flirt with other women, but it was just for the 'fun' of it and to keep up with appearance. He should really stop, but thought it was best to keep up with appearance when around Kagome.

He had long since stopped with sleeping around, usually spending the time with Kagome whenever he could that would not arouse suspicion on her end. Learning how to play video games, was really just a means of getting closer to her, and to spend more time with her, despite of his own reasoning to Kagome.

The charade was a tiring one, but at least she was starting to move away from her ex-boyfriend, Inuyasha who too is a close friend of his despite it all. How they had gotten together was really a curious thing to him, but then again he too got together with Sango in the past, and she was really a tomboyish girl as compared to the various other girls around them then.

Though a curious thing he had found recently was that Kagome had been telling him to not come over whenever he would ask to, claiming that she would be busy and would not be home. It had gotten him curious, but left it as it is, shrugging it off as Kagome wanting to be left on her own to finish a new game campaign or just wanting to be left alone, which worries him.

And recently it has been happening quite a lot as well that he was feeling left out even if they were to converse via phone often. Had it not been one of the days that he spent some time with the department that he was in-charged of, he would not have known of what she had been up to recently. He was unsure at first but the more he looked through online for the model, Ai, the more it confirmed his suspicion. Why had she not told him about her new job, was the second thing that came to her mind, the first made his thirsty and staring in disbelieve of how she looked.

It was not that she was not pretty in the first place, but to see her there in the magazine with such confidence was really something that he had hoped to see around him. And to see her already like that before of the camera with the look of shyness to her really adds onto the appeal that he had to suppress a groan that his imagination was playing on him.

Kagome was just wrapping up after countless of photo-shoots that she was engaged for thanks to the pushing of her manager who had always wanted her to be on full-time. She had recently taken to doing some clothes modeling as well for VIVI fashion magazine, Akira, and even a few cosplay photo-shoots for some of the brands that were interested in her. Though it did deprive her of her games, but it did brought her more confidence and gave her some joy, especially when in modeling for some of the cosplay costume catalogues.

Finally able to call it a day, Kagome trudge back home after much good byes and good work to everyone else at the studio as she let her manager drive her home. Somewhere in the night when she was falling asleep, her phone began to ring as Kagome picked it up, wincing at the sudden light in the darkness.

"Hello?" Kagome groggily answered phone, covering a yawn as she lay in bed with her eyes closed.

"Kagome~!" came the over happily voice of Miroku over the phone as she groaned out inaudibly which had Miroku frowning over the phone to her.

"Did I wake you up?" he asked with a frowning tone as Miroku kept his eyes on the road whilst driving.

"What do you want Miroku," she asked him, sleepily groaning into the phone as she turn to lie on her side, just so her phone will rest upon her ears without her hand.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'll call you again in the morning okay?" Miroku asked her, feeling slightly guilty about make the call in hopes of asking her out for supper. Though if hearing her groaning voice was a form of punishment, he would rather take it as a reward at the moment.

Kagome hanged up with a "Mmnh," as she place her phone back to her bedside table where her spectacles is and rolled back into slumber, not at all bothered by his call.

Miroku however was in torture that night when he was trying to fall asleep, just because he made a phone call. It was really a punishment instead of a reward now.

* * *

A/N:

Hello Readers!  
I can't help it if I can type out such a quick chapter update to this new fan fiction. . it's really hard not to somehow, just like some of the other fan fiction or crossover that I've done thus far. It's hard to fight it! I hope that you had enjoyed the first chapter though, even if it was released just about 2 hours ago, have a great week guys!


	3. Contemplations

**Inuyasha**

**Chapter 3: Contemplations**

With the lack of sleep, Miroku was unable to better focus himself at work today, or cling onto his concentration long enough clear some work. It was going to be a hindrance he though as he stood on the roof of his office building, needing some fresh air to clear his mind. He had tried calling Kagome in the morning, but she did not pick up her call, thinking that she was either still fast asleep, or busy at work, he hung up.

Kagome was called up abruptly by her manager who demanded that she dressed to go down for an audition in one of the studio in Shinjuku for a certain brand name that she did not really catch. It was really troublesome, but when she was through the audition stages, Kagome was already tired out and wanted to just crawl back into bed from the lack of sleep.

"Kagome?" came a voice from amongst the people walking along the street that she was.

""Kagome! I miss you so much," Miroku exclaimed overly excitedly as he approached her with quick steps, engulfing her into a tight bear hug as he smiled into her neck, taking in her womanly scent.

"You're dress so nicely today, going on a blind date?" Miroku asked noticing her appearance once he set her down, but had more or less a hunch of her appearance for today.

"Miroku, this is rather unexpected," Kagome said as she looks at him, squinting a little at the harsh afternoon sunlight that was in her eyes.

"Miroku-kun," said another colleague of his dressed in office suit as he stood by his side peering curiously with excited eyes at Kagome as he tried to get his attention.

"It is about time we should be returning or you might miss the board meeting," he said, eyes straying towards Kagome as he could not seem to draw it away from her.

Kagome looked at him curiously, but did not show interest as she turns her gaze towards Miroku and to her watch of the time that she had to keep track of. "I've got to go Miroku, see you another time," Kagome told him as she started walking away from the pair.

"Isn't that Ai?" she heard his colleague asked Miroku that question as she walked away, but was held back when Miroku rushed up to grab her hand.

"Shall we have dinner together tonight?" he asked her charmingly in the same playful boyish manner.

"Perhaps, I'll let you know again later okay?" she told him, and continued walking away briskly this time as Kagome put more distance between them, only to feel her phone vibrate at the incoming alert of a new mail.

_From: Miroku  
Title: Dinner Tonight_

_Call me later okay? =)_

Kagome swiped his message off her phone as she continued to walk quickly to the office, she had not thought that she would end up bumping into Miroku by accident, it was god though to see him along the street and looking well. Since the time of her work started getting busier and her schedule somehow became more than the part-timing usual Kagome had lesser time that she usually would when spending with Miroku.

It really has been a while since he last came over to disturb her, or even meet up with her. And it was not just saying because of her work schedule, but it might also be because he was busy with chasing after the girl he had been telling her so much about. Soon when his relationship with her goes into full swing, they would be meeting up less and less, perhaps it was best that she converts to working full-time with her company.

Glancing at her phone for the timing, Kagome quicken her pace a little to get to her office, maybe she really should meet up with him for dinner tonight, even if it was going to get late for her with the photo-shoot her manager had already scheduled her in for. Kagome sighed a little before stepping into the office where she felt a few of the others with her company looking her way curiously.

"Ai? You're the new model Ai-san right?" one of the other who was waiting in the office excitedly asked her.

"Y-yes?" Kagome replied hesitantly with a awkward smile on her face at the young boy before her.

"I'm a huge fan of your works," he replied brightly with enthusiasm as he went on in a gushing manner that had her smiling at him patronizingly, still not quite grasping what had just happened.

"Shippo-chan!" a familiar voice called out, her manager it seems, is well acquainted with the young boy before her.

"So sorry Ai-chan,, Shippo's one of our new talent in Talentz, and also a fan of your work," her manager apologize and explained the situation as she held back Shippo.

"Though if you would not mind manager-san I was wondering if we could perhaps have a discussion after we've reconfirm my schedule for this week and the next," Kagome started, already seeing the worried look upon the face of her manager as she looked almost as though a disaster had strike. "You're not quitting are you Ai-chan," she asked almost teary eyed as did Shippo who had his eyes wide open in shock.

"N-no, nothing like that, I was just thinking perhaps we could talk more about that," Kagome said hesitantly unsure of herself and the decision that she was about to make.

"That's a real relief to hear," her manager said sighing out exaggeratedly at the good news.

"That's really great! I wish I could have a chance to work with Ai-san one day," Shippo told her, leaning in next to her as he used his hands to support his upper body weight.

"That will be really nice," Kagome told him with a friendly as she turned to look at her manager who was looking through her phone schedule.

"Ai-san, will you mind waiting for a while? We were just about finish with Shippo-chan's schedule," her manager apologize again as she went about once Kagome gave her answer.

It was really quiet and peaceful in her office, much like her own house these days, especially when Miroku is not coming around often. She was more extrovert in the past, but since breaking up and moving out from her house, Kagome became somewhat more of an introvert. There were times just the thought of her ex-boyfriend makes her boil like made, and sometimes she would just feel so sad and depress about it.

Miroku and some of her closer friends really did help her get over her breakup.

"Ah, Ai-chan, what was it that you had wanted to discuss about?" her manager asked as she took a seat next to her, placing before of Kagome on the coffee table a hot cup of tea.

"I was thinking manager-san, to maybe work with Talentz as a full-time talent," Kagome told her to which her manager's eyes widened and sparkle with unspoken joy as she grabbed Kagome's hands.

"Ai-chan, I've been waiting for you to say that for so long! It's so great that you've finally come to a conclusion on it," her manager cried out joyously, causing some of the others that were in the office to look at them awkwardly as Kagome tried to smile it off.

"I've everything all planned out for you Ai-chan, but first, let's sign a contract! Oh I've to tell the President about this, she'll be most happy about it!"

"Eh!? Please wait manager-san, this is really going a little too fast! I was just thinking about it, and the numbers of years in contract for this if I were to go full-time," she added the last part slightly more timidly, knowing that it might sound bad if others were to misunderstand it as her wanting to jump to a different company.

"Oh?" her manager said almost sadly as she let out another sigh. "We really think that you have the potential to go further than what you are doing now, even to being a host on television or an idol or ambassador of a new brand, won't you please consider going full-time Ai-chan?"

"I'm not really sure about it at the moment, but it is a high possibility I find in going full-time, please give me a little more time to consider," Kagome told her with a sitting bow.

"Well then, let's go through your schedule for these two weeks, perhaps you can get back to us by next week about joining us full-time," her manager told her with a determine smile as she got up to get to her desk to collect a few sheet of paper with her schedule on it.

Kagome know that she should really give being a full-time a serious thought, especially when she need to support herself with rental, her games and meals. And also her friends will be just as busy as Miroku is now that they are all working with a company.

"Ai-chan?" her manager called out to her.

"Huh?"

"Your phone is ringing, your schedule so far is more or less filled, so perhaps, we can meet up again sometime next week?" she asked.

"Thank you for your time, I'll make a visit to the office next week then," Kagome told her with a bow after standing up and grabbing her bag.

"Yes, as usual, if there are any changes, I'll be sure to drop you a message," her manager said as she bowed to Kagome in politeness as she watched her leave the building.

The ringing of her phone had since stopped as Kagome look at the caller ID to see Miroku's name on her screen.

* * *

A/N:

To the Reader  
Hi! Updates are going to get slow as work is piling up like hell, and it's rather unending thus far. So sorry guys! I hope that you enjoy this update though and have a great week!

To Vocaloid Marmalade86  
Thanks! I was starting to worry that it was a bad idea, I'll be explaining in the next chapter though about why this job so that it is not entirely random by thought. Ah yes, I've to apologize in advance though, that my vocabulary and grammar are rather bad, and I'm still learning and trying to improve myself on it. Thank you so much for your patience though. =] Hope that you have a great week!

To  
Thanks! I realize that too, and so glad that you are enjoying it thus far, hope that my fan fiction for this pairing will not be of a disappointment to you. Do look out for the next chapter where I will be explaining more as to her choice of career path. =D Enjoy and have a great week~!


	4. After Dinner Drinks

**Inuyasha**

**Chapter 4: After Dinner Drinks**

It was nice to be able to meet up with Miroku again, to catch up on what they had both been missing, each withholding certain things from one another as they finally fell into silence taking sips of their drinks.

"Have you confessed to her yet?" Kagome asked him clearing her throat a little as she glanced across the table at Miroku who was a little more fidgety before replacing with an unsure smile.

"It's a bit harder than I had expected, and it feels like she is getting further and further away from me somehow," Miroku said sadly as he picked up his cup of after dinner coffee, taking a sip from it after telling Kagome that.

"How about a drink somewhere," Miroku asked Kagome in an attempt to change the topic as he contemplates if he should express himself to her later, but before that he needed some liquid courage to help with it.

Kagome was hesitant at first, but followed him as she felt guilty at her own dismissal over him on a rather constant basis as of late, ever since she started getting a little more serious at the jobs that her manager had been telling her to go.

"I've been thinking, of perhaps taking on a full-time job," Kagome told Miroku after some drinks.

Miroku hesitated for a moment, taking sips of his whiskey water-mix as he thought over her words, letting it sink into his head. "I think it's a great idea," he told her finally with a false smile upon his face that never reached the corners of his eyes.

Again silence fell upon the both of them as they both gave up making small talks to continue some sort of conversation flow between the both of them. "Are you planning on going into modeling full-time?" Miroku ask finally giving up in pretending that he did not know of her current career choice.

Her eyes widen in shock that he had known what she had been avoiding in telling him before lowering her ice as she looked at her glass of drink.

"I am…my manager has been trying to get me into doing it as a full-time model," Kagome told him as she fingered the glass, watching the water droplets fall of it slide down the glass to the tabletop.

"When did you find out?" Kagome asked not able to look at him in the eyes, guilty about not telling him of the career of choice.

At first when she had taken up the part-time job was because she needed something to take her mind off things. When she had first stepped into the studio it was scary and difficult for her to get into the habit of being the centre of attention with so many pairs of eyes watching her. Had it not be for having a lenient photographer, she would not have been able to do much. During that time, there were quite a number of people that were talking behind her back of her performance was bad, just another someone that is good to look at, but lack the performance.

Behind her back when she was just coming out of the changing room, Kagome heard their comments of her performance on the first day and it did not really help much in lifting her mood, had it not been for her manager's and president's encouragement. They were the other two that had most faith in her potential and just like what Miroku had done for her in support, they did the same as well as grooming her.

It was a hassle and blow onto the wounds in which Inuyasha had opened with what he had said about her despite how Kikyo had tried to hold him back and apologize on his behalf. Kagome knew then that she was never going to compare up to her, a person so nice that it even made her feel ashamed of herself. With Talentz, they had given her back some self-confidence and she had originally wanted to use it in empowering herself to prove what Inuyasha had said about her wrong.

"A weeks ago, my colleagues were talking about you," Miroku replied her as she looked up at him before looking down into her choice of drink. She smiled awkwardly unsure of how to continue. It was never her intention to keep him in the dark of her job, but more of she was unsure how he would react to it and she did not have the confidence to assure herself that he will not disapprove of it.

"I see," Kagome replied softly as she did not raise her head to look at him.

"Why this line though," Miroku asked with a sigh as he looked her bowed head, his disappointment in not finding out her choice in career still in him.

"I want to prove against what Inuyasha had said," Kagome replied him softly, her voice wavering a little from the tears what were threatening to spill forth.

"Kagome," Miroku whispered, shifting his chair a little as he scooted to seat nearer to her, reaching his arms out as he wrapped it around her as he drew her towards him.

"You should do it to prove to yourself more than to Inuyasha," Miroku told her gently, his fingers stroking through her hair as he let it rested against his shoulder in comforts.

It was always like this, whenever she would speak of Inuyasha around Miroku, her tears would fall more freely. When Kagome tried to push away from him, Miroku was reluctantly as he tried to shush her in a soothing manner, a gentle hand upon her head he kept it there to keep her against his chest as her head leaned into the crook of his neck.

"You're a wonderful person Kagome never doubt that," Miroku told her as he refused to let her go at the moment, and he did not want to ruin the moment that the atmosphere had created for them.

Kagome remained silent as she listened to his heartbeat her eyes drifting close as she calmed herself, letting her tears dry away as she thought of other things. Miroku watches her, soothingly rubbing her back and letting her stay within his embrace. He had originally though to tell her that night after some drinks of his feelings for her, but with her like this now, he thought it would be best that perhaps he push it to another day.

"Sorry," Kagome said as she mumbled into his dress shirt before pushing herself away from him to clean her tears dry.

"It's alright," Miroku told her with a soft sad smile as he watched her dry her tears, his hands clasp together to hold his own glass of drink to prevent it from doing anything else inappropriate at this moment.

"No, I should not be bothering you about this anymore about this," Kagome told him as she tried looking at him with a sad smile upon her trembling lips.

"It's really al-"

"No, it's alright Miroku, I'm a big girl now, I can handle myself," she told him with a bitter smile that left a bad ache to his heart as he watched her blankly.

"You should spend more time with the girl that you like if you want to have a chance in being with her," Kagome told him as she looked at her glass of drink, her mind going back in memories of what she wished Inuyasha had done.

_Screw it,_ Miroku thought, "Kagome I love you," he told her grabbing her hands as he looked at her earnestly, unsure if he should have just pulled her back into her arms and kiss her soundly to let her know of his feelings for her.

"What…?" Kagome asked him a frown on her face unsure if he was joking with her or pulling her leg.

"I love you Kagome," Miroku told her softly again his voice trembling a little with overwhelming emotions for her as his eyes search her suddenly blank face for some sort of positive response.

* * *

A/N:

Hello Readers  
I'm sorry for the delays in an update to any of my fan fictions, things has been really busy in my work load as there are one too many things piling up in work so hope that you guys understand that. Hope that you all enjoy this new update, take care everyone!


	5. Disconnected

**Inuyasha**

**Chapter 5: Disconnected**

Since that night, Kagome never replied him, in fact it has been about a week or so that she has not replied his calls, and message. Kagome would never answer his call to her phone or answer the door when he visited her home. And it was starting to worry him as he would more than often message her on a daily basis and even trying to call her phone whenever he has time to.

Kagome closes her eyes as she recalls the day that they had went out to have dinner. It was still somewhat of a shock to her on his confession. It was really not something that she had expected.

"_Stop joking around Miroku," Kagome said her voice shaking a little as she looked at him in disbelieve._

Her mind was slow in registering what he had just told her, she had long since locked most of her emotions away since that bad break with Inuyasha. Shunning just about everyone except him who forced his way through, and it was not too long after his own break up with Sango.

She saw the hurt in his eyes, but more so, she saw the fear of being rejected in them that scares her. Kagome was unsure of how she had felt and apologizes to him before leaving the place as she walked away as fast as she could to put distance between them, knowing well that Miroku will come after her.

It was a good thing though that she had decided to go full-time into the modelling career, and her manager wasted no time in pushing her for more jobs and sometimes even a few television appearance no matter how big or small the roles are.

Kagome to say was lucky when she was assigned to go to Okinawa for a quick shoot with a photographer who was looking to create his first ever album and gallery showing, with her as his main star subject. They were slightly behind of schedule because of her inability to portray a certain emotion that was requested of her and though it greatly frustrates not only the rest of the crew and her photographer, but even herself.

Everyday she would see the messages that Miroku would leave in her phone, messages and voice mails all urgent and hoping that she would reply to him, some of them even asking if she was angry at him and still avoiding him. He is partially correct, mainly the avoiding him part. Other than that, she has been nothing but busy as hell as Kagome worked tirelessly over the tightly packed schedule that her manager had created.

"So sorry for the trouble today," Kagome apologizes to the photographer and the rest of the crew, as she felt guilty for being one to hold everyone back when everyone is already tired and want the project to be over.

"Ne, Ai-chan, do you have a trauma of sort," the photographer asked her as Kagome was about to walk back to the hotel.

"…I'm sure I do not know what you mean," she replied with a smile as Kagome turned to face the photographer.

"Your smile whenever it touches on this topic, will never hit that mark," the photographer told her as he resumed packing his items.

"I'll work harder on it, thank you, so sorry about the trouble I've caused," Kagome replied with a troubled smile before she turn to catch up with some of the crew as she returned to the hotel with them.

He was not wrong and it was something that even she herself was currently having trouble to get pass. It was just that one emotion she was unable to get past, and her smile that gave away the bitter-sweetness in her. It was a good thing though that they were able to meet with the deadline of their shooting dates with no need to extend their stay for another day of shooting.

_Two Messages received…Beep…_

"Hi, it's me again, I was wondering if you'd want to hang out and play some games together…well…call me,"

_Message End…Beep…_

That was one of the latest messages that she had received recently that made her wonder if he would ever give up. Though from the tone of the message it sounded like he was tired, something that she could relate to at the moment, but because of work she was to remain undisclosed to the people around her except for her manager.

"Hello Manager-san I'm done today, we should be returning tomorrow in the morning to Japan," Kagome spoke over the phone as she packed her items into the luggage.

"Oh! That's great news! Thanks so much for your hard work, there's a 5 days break for you from tomorrow so take a break for a while," her manager happily replied into the phone before they hung up.

"Five days," Kagome mumbled as she slides the phone screen to end the call.

It was perhaps about time that she returns Miroku's call and face the truth of things. Or perhaps she should take that 5 days to think things through between them before she call him to meet up and talk about this face to face. Kagome sigh as she looks at her phone lying in bed bedside of her in contemplation of what she should now do. Though truth of the thing is that she was still unable to get over Inuyasha despite of what she told Miroku.

Somewhere through the night in her thinking, Kagome had somehow fallen asleep and was rushing in the morning to checkout of the hotel at the same timing as the rest of the crew as they travelled to the airport together. Most of the time during the flight she would doze in and out of sleep if not talk to the crew-members as some of them would sometimes take selfie together as they uploaded it onto their Twitter or Instagram account.

By the time that Kagome reached home it was about late evening, having decided to stop by the main office to drop off some gifts that she had gotten for everyone when she was in Okinawa doing her shooting. It was also somewhat bad luck on her part that the president was there, and they ended up doing some discussion on her future with them and their plans for her.

"What a tiring day," Kagome mumbled as she waited for the lift to stop at her level as she rolled her luggage out beside of her.

"Kagome…" she heard a male voice called out her name in a low breath as though in disbelief.

"I missed you so much," Miroku told her as he rushed up to hug her tightly without giving her the chance to react or move away from him.

"I was so worried when I could not get in touch with you," Miroku rattled on as he pulled apart from her but still within his arms as he inspected her body with his eyes worried that she might have gotten some form of injury of sort.

"Miroku," Kagome called out his name, not sure how she should react or behave since the time that he confessed to her.

It was most certainly rather awkward for her as they stood in the corridor that leads to her apartment unit. She was going to take the next few days to think about their relationship and how she should face him, but now that he was in front of her, she is speechless and her mind is a blank at the moment.

"Here let me help," Miroku immediately say when he spotted her luggage as he help her push it to her apartment, as he guided her there with a hand to her back.

"No one knew where you were, I thought something bad must have happened to you…" Miroku rambled on as he continued speaking trying to make light of the situation between them as though he had not confessed at all. Or so it seemed to Kagome.

Is she supposed to be the same as him and treat it as though nothing had happened? Or was she to come forth and say something about it. Both of which she was unable to do so at the moment as they stood in front of her unit with Kagome blankly looking at the door and him looking at her questioningly with worry evident in his eyes.

"The keys?" he asked her as Kagome turn to look at him blankly, blinking her eyes at him.

* * *

A/N:

Hello Readers  
Not too sure if many of you might enjoy this, since there seem to be a lack of this pairing here in , which is one of the reason as to why I am writing a pairing story between this two character. I hope that you enjoy this new update though. Have a great week!


End file.
